enemies make the best lovers
by HeaVenZ-saSsy-AnGel
Summary: draco and mione get toghether with a little help from faith
1. Default Chapter

**Enemies make the best lovers**

**A Hermione and Draco romance **

Disclaimer: Everything Belongs to the legendary Ms Rowling 

The new Hermione stepped out with confidence onto platform 9 and ¾ gazed at the view laid out before her trying to find her best friend Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived. Hermione once the bushy haired, buck toothed know it all was now prettiful (an. I know it isn't a really word it just sounds cute and I got it from the Rugrats). 

Her chestnut brown hair were now smooth curls that reached her waist but was held back with a simple charm, her buckteeth were now straight and gleamed a white that would only be acceptable in Hollywood. And she had grown a more womanly hourglass figure however it would be hard to tell under her standard outfit of jeans and a loose T-shirt. Unlike her roommates at Hogwarts Parvati and Lavender, Hermione hated to flaunt her beauty. To her beauty came form within and she thought they looked slutty running around Hogwarts in miniskirts and midriff tops. 

Finally she saw Harry walking towards her with his arm around Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ginny had been dating ever since Harry won the Triwizard tournament. Ginny who was still resentful about Hermione killing Ron in the final battle in which Harry defeated Voldemort, walked over to her friend Colin. "Is she still upset?" Hermione asked softly as they stepped onto the streamlined scarlet steamtrain- Hogwarts Express 

"A little but only because it was her brother she doesn't blame you though. She told me she would have done the same thing if she knew. She's mourning for the brother he was, not the death eater he had become." Harry replied thoughtfully. 

"Oh OK. Does she know how much I also feel the pain of his death?" Hermione questioned. 

"Yeah. They all do Mr Weasley told me he wished he could have talked to you about how you realised Ron was a death eater and for how long," Harry replied softly. 

"It was horrible! Whenever you weren't with us he would change completely and be all evil. He used to tell me about how he would kill me for being a muggle born, his father for loving muggles and finally you for taking away Voldemort`s power. It was for the past year up until I, you know killed him." Hermione said quietly. 

At that very moment Ginny came storming into the compartment demanding Hermione explain the true reason why she killed Ron. "Well you see Ginny as much as I loved the old Ron, I had to. Ginny you have to understand whenever I was alone with Ron He would tell me in the final battle he would kill Harry, your dad and myself." Hermione explained carefully. 

"Why didn't you ever see Dumbledore? " Ginny questioned still suspicious of Hermione`s actions. 

" I was scared for my life and my parents they're muggles so they'd have no defense against the death eaters." Hermione answered her fear radiating from her voice. 

Ginny seemed satisfied with that because she told Hermoine that she finally understood and walked out of the compartment but not before giving harry an extra big hug because Ron could have killed him. 

Just then Draco Malfoy came sauntering into Harry and Hermione`s compartment and said in his condescending tone, "Hello Potty the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass and wittle mudblood Granger and where's the weasel?" 

"Why don't you ask your father he was one of the one's that got away wasn't he?" Harry replied sarcastically. 

"Oh yes Granger murdered him in the battle cause he was a faggot death eater. " Draco said as if he only just remembered. "And my Father didn't get away. He got the dementor`s kiss" He continued. But not before beating me up one last time Draco thought bitterly, wincing slightly at the memories of his father's irrational temper. 

"Fuck you Mal-ferret," Hermione said at last. 

"Only if you join me," Draco whispered huskily into her ear. "You may think nobody will notice how much of a hottie you are if you hide it from the world but your only fooling yourself." with that said Draco left leaving Hermione with her thoughts. 

Slowly the majestic castle that was Hermione`s home for a majority of the time loomed into view causing both Harry and Hermione`s moods to soar as Harry waited anxiously to see his godfather father Sirius Black again. Sirius now helps the recently re-appointed Professor Remus Lupin with his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes after being on the run from Azkaban the wizarding prison because the real perpetrator of the crime had been found. and Hermione waiting desperate to discover whether she has been named Head girl and who the Head boy would be. Probably Harry because Dumbledore and all the students like him well except maybe Slytherin Hermione thought mischievously 


	2. chapter 2

Enemies make the best lovers 

Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob* I only own some Harry Potter merchindise *sob* but I do own Faith *smiles* and she`s cool. Oh and I own the plot*grinning broadly. 

I would quickly like to thank those who reviewed Tom Felton`s Babe and Sweet Sorrow and to those wondering why I had Ron killed off by Hermione it was because I don`t like him and I think he would turn to Voldemort because he`s always sick of being Harry`s shadow. 

Now it`s on with the show! 

Chapter 2 - Sorting Ceremony 

Hermione quickly stepped of the magnificent carriages that seemed to be pulled along by invisible horses and into the Great Hall with Harry tagging along slowly with Ginny. Ginny still was upset about Ron but decided to forgive Hermione when she heard of Ron`s plans to kill their dad and Harry. 

The Great Hall had never looked better to Hermione it seemed as if the stars on the enchanted ceiling had never shone so bright nor the teachers seem so cheerful and upbeat even Snape had a small smile on his face though he didn`t want anyone to notice. The trio took there place at the Gryffindor table and began talking animatedly. Hermione snuck a quick glance at Draco to which he immediately sneered at. _Why the hell did I do that to her for_ Draco thought for the briefest of moments because it was at that very moment that Hagid arrived with the first years. And Draco offhandedly started to glance at them trying to locate his little sister Faith. 

_There she is_ Draco thought _how could anyone miss her with that platnium blonde hair that reached her waist and those eyes that changed colours with her mood. _Draco was relieved to see that at that very moment her eyes were a golden sort of colour that meant that she was happy. Draco and Faith were very close mostly because of Lucius and his idea of how children were to be raised. _I hope she`s not in Gryffindor like mother predicted she would be_ Draco thought suddenly as he saw McGonagall bring the Sorting Hat and a little stool to the front of the great hall. Draco`s mother happened to be a true seer as was Faith who saw a lot of the future in her dreams. 

The entire Great Hall Fell silent as the Sorting hat started to sing his joyful song: 

A thousand years or more ago, 

When I was newly sewn, 

There lived four wizardsof reown, 

Whose names are still well known: 

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, 

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, 

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, 

Shrewed Slytherin, from fen. 

They shared a wish,a hope, a dream, 

They hatched a daring plan 

To educate young sorcerers 

Thus Hogwarts school began. 

Now each of these four founders 

Formed their own house, For each 

Did value different virtues 

In the ones they had to teach. 

By Gryffindor, the bravest were 

Prized far above the rest; 

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were 

Most worthy of admission; 

And power-hungry Slytherin 

Loved those of great ambition. 

While still alive they did divide 

Their favourites from the throng, 

Yet how to pick the worthy ones 

When they are dead and gone? 

`Twas Gryffindor who found the way, 

He whipped me off his head 

The founders put some brains in me 

So I could choose instead! 

Now slip me snug about your ears, 

I`ve never yet been wrong, 

I`ll have a look inside your mind 

And tell where you belong! 

(a.n. HP IV gof) 

Everybody cheered for the hat while the first years looked on in disbelief particularly the muggle borns whose eyes would continually flash around that hall in amazement. Once everybody had settled down McGonagall started to call people up to be sorted into there houses. "Olivier, Taryn" She Announced in her shrill voice. Slowly the blonde with wavy hair who was in her 7th year and had transferred from drumstrang made her way up to the stool and she gazed around the room fearfully. As soon as the sorting hat was placed on her head it shouted, "Slytherin!" There was a great thunder of applauseand the little witch jumped off the stool and hurried over to the slytherin table where Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson engaged her in conversation. Mcgonagall then called up all the first year students. 

"Schaefer, Kristen" 

"Gryffindor" 

"Torrens, Ben" 

"Hufflepuff" 

"Gray, Benjamin" 

"Hufflepuff" 

And as went the Sorting Ceremony until the only first year left was ... "Malfoy, Faith" McGonagall called out at long last. Faith walked up to the stool slowly she was nervously playing with her long blonde hair, her eyes were now lilac showing her nerves and fear. Murmurs were heard throughout the Great Hall, everybody was wondering if this sweet girl who seemed to have a permanent smile on her face was really Draco`s sister. Faith walked up and sat on the stool, She gazed around the room until her eyes rested on Draco who gave her the tiniest smile of reassurance. Draco held his breath in anticipation waiting for the ole torn hat to decide where to place Faith. "Difficult very difficult (an. I know it`s from HP Philosophers stone) you are as abitious as Salazar Slytherin but as loyal and brave as Godric Gryffindor. hmmm better be ..." The old hat whispered into Faith`s ear. 

"...Gryffindor" the hat yelled out. 

The Gryffindor table thundered with applause. while Hermione threw Draco a look as if to say why Gryffindor while Draco`s face dropped in horror and saddness. 

_If Mother was right about this does this also mean I will fall in love with ... mudblood Ganger _Draco thought horrorfied at the thought but then he simply laughed at the idea that he could ever love someone who wasn`t either Narcissa or Faith but then again there was Pansy Parkinson but that was more of a love you find between best friends. Pansy also glanced at Draco however she was merely wondering if this meant that Narcissa`s second prediction would come true. Of course Pansy knew of Narcissa`s predictions, there were very few events in Draco`s life that she didn`t know about and visa-versa. She then asked her boyfriend Blaise Zabini if he wanted to sneak into Hogsmeade that night. Naturally he agreed they then turned to Draco and asked if he wanted to come to. "And watch you two make out? Please I`d have a better time stuck to Potter and forced to watch paint dry." Draco replied sarcastically.Pansy looked hurt but shrugged it off as one of Draco`s moods. 

Over at the Gryffindor table Faith and Hermione were talking animatedly about everything from their favourite books (Hogwarts. A History) to what sort of pets they had. Faith was carefully to avoid the topic of Draco she only said that he was her brother. Faith quickly became best friends with Hermione even over ruling Harry who was slowly growing away from Hermione as he gets closer to Ginny. Faith now knew everything about Hermione from how Ron died to Crookshank`s birthday. "Hermione, I was wondering if you could tutor me? I really want to be at the top of my class like Draco is well Draco`s after you but you know what I mean." Faith asked in a quite and shy voice. 

" Sure! But with all your reading surely you would be as smart as Draco? Smarter even I`ve never seen your brother in the library!" Hermione said confused that someone could read so much but not absorb any of the information. 

"Unfortunately you didn`t notice that will all of your favourite books were informative mine were all fictitious" Faith said clearing Hermione`s confusion. At that very moment Dumbledore rose in his seat his blue eyes twinkled with both amusement and mischief. 

"Students I have a small announcement to make," he said in his gentle voice. Everyone instantly buzzed with chatter regarding what the announcement could be. Some say another ball others went as far as to say that Victor Krum will be the flying teacher which was the most ridiculous theory of them all because Madame Hooch hadn`t even quit! 

"Silence! If everybody is quite you will soon hear what I am about to tell you," Dumbledore`s usually gentle voice boomed out to the student and ricocheted off the walls. "After much deliberation it has been decided thaat the new Headboy and Girl will be ..." Dumbledore continued and paused for effect as evrybody held there breath in anticipation, " Hermione Granger and..." 

(a.n. I should stop there but I couldn`t be that horrible) 

"Draco Malfoy" 

The entire Great Hall thundered with applause with the occasional whoop of congratulations it was mostly for Hermione but Draco still basked in the glory students in Slytherin bestowed onto him. " If you could both remain behind now as the prefects direct their houses back to their common rooms I shall show you to your common room," Dumbledore said as the excitement died down. Harry and Faith had wrapped Hermione up into a group hug as soon as her name had escaped Dumbledore`s lips and they still had their arms wrapped around the slender girl. Suddenly Faith jumped up and excused herself to find someone. 

Draco was just getting up with the grace of a lion on the prowl when he was knocked back down into his seat his aristocratic features twisted in surprise when a small blonde with blue eyes sparkling with pride and happiness leaped into his lap wrapping him up into a tight hug. _Who the hell_ thought Draco who missed her face but instantly realised who it was when she softly whispered into his ear, "I`m so proud of you Draco!" 

"That`s great but could you possibly let me breathe Faith," Draco questioned the youngest Malfoy affectionately. Hermione watched the scene play out before her with a small smile on her face. This being the first time she saw Draco being nice to anyone. 

"Fine D but next time something like this happens I won`t congratulate you," Faith said playfully while sticking her tongue out at him. 

" Fine Fai Fai. Thank-you for you congratulations but you had better head to Gryffindor tower and to bed it`s getting late," Draco said hoping to usher his sister away so that he could see his common room. 

" Yeah 11 O`Clock that`s real late D," Faith muttered under her breath as she walked off to Gryffindor tower which Hermione told her all about earlier. 

Slowly Draco made his way to the front of the hall to where Hermione and Dumbledore were standing. _Oh crap I have to share the common room with Granger_ Draco thought suddenly as he saw Hermione standing there with the biggest smile on her face as she was talking to Dumbledore. Similar thoughts ran though Hermione`s head and her smile faltered. _Oh dear they had better learn to put aside there differences this year_ Dumbledore thought when he saw Hermione`s smile falter and Draco`s smirk re-appear on his face. "Come with me," Dumbledore said leading the way to their common room. 

************************************** 

ok next chap should be up soon with the common room 

click the little blue box down there and review please this is my first story and i`m desperate for feed back flames are welcome as long as I get some reviews! 

Oh and if either krissy or the ben`s read this I am so sorry that I used your names in this story but I couldn`t think of anybody so I just used you guys. 


	3. chapter 3

Enemies Make the Best Lovers 

Disclaimer: The usual drill-I don't own Harry Potter I only own Faith, the plot and the named first years well not really cause they're friends of mine but you know what I mean. 

Chap 3 

******************* 

Dumbledore led the pair through many twists and turns, pathways and passages until finally they arrived in front of a portrait where the subjects appeared to be "fooling around" (not naked though!). "is that ...." Draco started to say but Hermione finished the sentence for him, "us?" 

"It appears to be so however the portrait's supposed to represent how the pair of you will be at the end of the year," Explained Dumbledore with a hint of amusement in his voice and that twinkle in his eyes. 

_What the fuck as if that'd ever happen_ thought Draco _but then again there was mum's prediction_. While Hermione was thinking other thoughts, _wow we're really going at it I wonder if I will get together with Draco_. _He certainly is hot enough _Hermione`s thoughts continued as she eyed his broad shoulders and chest through his robes. 

"Keep dreaming Mudblood," Draco hissed into Hermione`s ear when he noticed her eyes were glazed over and looked at him lustfully. 

Dumbledore must have finally gotten portrait Hermione and Draco`s attention because when the real Draco and Hermione looked back at the portrait they appeared to be straightening out their robes and fixing up their ruffled hair. The portrait Draco had regained his composure quicker then the little Hermione so he asked, "password?" 

"Well what do you want Mudblood," Draco asked with feign (a.n. Fake) politeness. To which everybody else frowned upon even the little portrait Draco who said, " Draco as you're future self I'm telling you right now to grow the hell up and stop acting like such a prat to our beautiful Hermione!" At which both Hermione`s blushed prettily. 

"What ever you want Mal-ferret," Hermione replied nonchalantly. 

"je déteste le sang de boue," Draco said.(a.n. French for I hate mudbloods) 

"I'm afraid that that password is forbidden Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore with a glare that said Draco would be in a lot of trouble if he ever expressed his hate for muggle borns again. 

"Fine how about amour impossible," Draco said in his drawling tone. 

"That'll do," Dumbledore said before turning around and walking back to his office. 

"I don't agree with the statement but it'll do," Hermione said with a sigh. 

_Why does he have to be so horrible and cold hearted I mean to not believe in love,_ thought Hermione sad that someone could be so callous. _Did she actually thought that something could happen between us _Draco thought to himself. _Well she's certainly not the bucktoothed beaver with a bush for hair that she used to be, she's actually quite the little hottie_, Draco thought while staring at her long legs which seemed to go on forever and her voluptuous breasts that caused her shirt to be stretched in that region. 

"amour impossible," Hermione muttered under her breath and the portrait swung open. After Hermione and Draco had walked through and into their common room they looked around in awe even with the gorgeous Malfoy Manor he had to admit that it was amazing with all its interesting little gadgets. 

" Wow look in here Draco," Hermione called from a room near the entrance. 

_"_What did you just call me?" 

"Malfoy" 

"no you didn't you called me Draco." Draco said with a small smile. 

"What ever just get you ferretty butt in here" 

"coming" 

" about time," Hermione stated as Draco sauntered into the room. 

"wow Granger you took me away from the awesome living room to show me a library" Draco said in a bored tone however on the inside Draco was impressed with the vast amount of books in the room. _Almost as many as father's library at the manor correction my library_, Draco thought smugly now that he owned the entire Malfoy estate even though nobody knew except Pansy and Narcissa not even Faith. 

"Come see the living room it is so amazing" Draco said 

"sure" 

Together Draco and Hermione walked into the living room with was decorated in rich reds and shimmering silver with a gorgeous love seat covered in a scarlet red velvet near a large bay window a huge three seater couch in front of a huge wide screen plasma TV and a killer sound system. Hermione jumped into the couch from behind it and flipped through the channels and was ecstatic to find it was also had cable. 

"This is so sweet! Muggle things aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts," Hermione said excitedly. 

"Let's look at the bedrooms," Draco said just as Hermione settled down to watch MTV`s Dumbass. 

"Whatever," Hermione said with a heaving sigh not noticing how draco was staring at her chest as she sighed. 

The first bedroom was obviously Draco`s as it was decorated in a deep blue and the ceiling was enchanted to show the night sky similar to the Great Hall. In the middle of the room there was a king size sleigh bed and near the door there was a desk with a small shelf above it. One entire wall was made up of French doors that lead to his balcony. They walked through stopping only for Draco to test the bed which apparently meet his approval cause he immediately said it was like heaven on earth. Finally they came to a second door which must have been the bathroom. 

"Oh" was all Hermione and after walking into the bathroom Draco could see why it was smaller then the prefects bathroom but ten times more impressive. The entire ceiling was a mural of mermaids and mermen it was the most enchanting thing Hermione had every scene. 

"Hey where do you reckon this door leads to?" Draco asked. 

"My room probably. Come on," Hermione said leading the way. 

Hermione`s bedroom was just as impressive as Draco`s except thathers was feminine while Malfoy`s was masculine. The layout was exactly like Draco`s except the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky in the daytime with the clouds strolling by in a lulling manner. Baby Pinks replaced the blue and instead of a sleigh bed Hermione`s was an old fashioned wrought iron bed covered with pretty pink cashmere throws. Slowly they turned back and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch only to see the last few minutes of Dumbass. 

Draco was laughing so hard that he actually had tears rolling down his cheeks. "So these muggles actually go out and do all this stuff to themselves? Oh my lord I know you muggles were stupid but I had no idea!" Draco said between chuckles. 

"No," Said Hermione sternly, "muggles are not that stupid these guys are just a couple of dumbasses that do this for money and so everyone else gets a laugh out of it." 

"oh" 

"And while we're talking I think we should call a truce no mudblood or degrading remarks about muggles or muggle borns," Hermione said 

"fine but no Mal-ferret or reference to ferrets at all and call me Draco cause I want no reminder of Lucius" 

"OK then Draco but you have to call me Hermione" 

"OK then" 

With that Draco let out a huge yawn and said, "wow I'm beat I'll be going to bed now g'night Hermie" 

_I wonder how she'll react to that_, Draco thought with a small smirk on his face. 

"Yeah whatever night oh and don't call me Hermie," Hermione said with a small wave because she was to engrossed in the new Weird Sister's film clip on The Witches Channel. 

*Yawn* _wow I'm beat too I`ll have a shower then go to bed,_ Hermione thought to herself. 

Slowly she plodded off to her bedroom changed into her bathrobe and went off to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Draco standing there wearing nothing but his dragon boxers. (a.n eye candy for some of you out there.)_Oh my what happened to him_, Hermione wondered. Just then Draco turned around and she was suddenly aware of what she was wearing only her underwear and a tiny satin robe that only covered her to her upper thigh. Draco just stared for a moment then yelled, "Get out Granger!" 

Hermione ran out into her bedroom but then walked out into the living room to get into Draco`s bedroom so she could demand an answer as to how he got all the hex marks and long thin scars that covered his back. The network of scars was so intense that they all just criss-crossed each other. A couple of moments later she heard the shower turn off and Draco stepped into the bedroom wearing his boxers with his hair all wet and it hung loosely in his face flopping into one of his silver eyes. "What the hell do you want Hermione," He demanded. 

" I just want to know who did this to you," 

"Believe me you don't" 

"Yes I do" 

"Fine you want to know so bad I got them playing quidditch and from duelling" Draco lied coolly not wanting everyone to know his abusive childhood. 

"That's bullocks and you know it" 

"No I don't why don't you tell me how I got them if you know so much" 

"Argh" Hermione yelled out in frustration until inspiration hit._ I`ll just ask Faith_, Hermione thought.She then turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Tower. 

The Fat Lady had let Hermione in even though she didn't know the password and was currently on a couch talking to Faith. She sat dead still as Faith poured out the horrific details of Draco`s childhood. Faith had conflicting feelings part of her was jumping for joy that someone cared about her brother despite his attitude but part of her felt guilty for telling Hermione Draco`s biggest secret. A secret Pansy didn't even know of. A secret Pansy only could suspect. 

"I gotta go Faith. Sorry but I`ll see you tomorrow I promise,_" _Hermione said while tripping over her own feet in her haste to get back to Draco. 

_Mum's right again,_ Faith thought with a gentle smile her big brother will find happiness after 17 long and painful years. And Faith could never be happier for him. 

Draco was just dozing off to sleep when he felt a heavy wait drop on him like someone had flung themselves at him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Hermione clinging to him like she thought he'd vanish and tears filling her cinnamon eyes threatening to fall and when he wrapped his arms around her fragile frame she burst into huge racking sobs her whole body heaving with every sob. "shhhh it's OK his dead now he can't hurt anyone," Draco murmured into her ear comfortingly already knowing faith told Hermione about lucius. 

"But how could someone do that to their own son their own flesh and blood?" Hermione wondered out loud. 

"I don't know but he was a death eater and they don't care about anyone but Voldemort not even themselves," Draco explained as best he could, "I`ll never forgive him but he was my father so I doubt that I`d ever hate him." 

"I hate him. I hate enough for the both of us!" Hermione declared. 

Draco chuckled slightly at her declaration of hate for Lucius. And he pulled her down so that they were laying on the bed. He said to Hermione, "Get some sleep mione I`ll tell you the stuff Faith doesn't know." 

"You mean there's more. What a minute I can't sleep here this is your room," Hermione protested but she was too incredulous that there was more to the horror story that was Draco`s childhood to voice her objections properly. 

"You don't know the half of it mione," Draco said softly when he saw that she had already fallen asleep despite her feeble protests that it was his bed. 

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco so now her entire body was pressed up against his. Draco ignored his body's response to her presence in the bed and forced himself to go to sleep. 

****************************************** 

Next chap should be up within the next couple of days k? 

Please review it would be greatly appreciated. 

well until next time on enemies make the best lovers. 


	4. Classes

Chapter 4- Transfiguration and tutoring Faith 

The next day Hermione woke up in high spirits desipte Draco`s tale of sorrow the night before. She glanced down at Draco and smiled cause he looked just like an angel with his long blonde lashes that brushed against his cheeks and his hair that was softly falling into his face. _I can`t wait til Transfiguration but if I go I`ll have to choose Harry or Draco, _Hermione thought to herself. She knew that they weren`t friends yet but she hoped desperately that they could be. "Wake up D," Hermione said softly. 

"Go away Fai Fai," Draco mumbled borrowing further beneth the sheets. 

"I never knew you slept in the same bed as Faith," Hermione remarked after giggling at the cute name Draco had for Faith. 

"What the!?...... Oh it`s just you ..... Hermie," Draco said in his i`m-half-awake-leave-me-alone voice. 

"Yeah just me and I thought I already told you not to call me hermie," Mione replied dryly. 

" I didn`t mean it like that and I thought hermie sounded cute.........if you were 6," 

"whatever hurry up we have transfiguration in like 10 minutes," 

"Shit," Draco exclaimed while running around trying to get ready. 

******************************************************************************** 

Hermione and Draco were running down the hallways to their Transfiguration room only to make it just as Mcgonagall was shutting the door. Hermione spotted Harry and walked over to sit with him when Seamus slide into the seat next to Harry. Disappointed, Hermione turned around and saw the seat next to Draco which she slide into with a small smile. " hi again," Hmione said quietly yet the cheerfulness was still evident in her voice. 

"hey" draco said. 

"errrr hi granger." Pansy said unsure of whether to be nice or not. 

"Hi Pansy." Hermione said beaming happily, " and please call me Hermione." 

"Ok hermione,"said pansy still slightly confused. 

_Does this mean the start of `cissa`s predictions _thought Pansy when she caught Draco staring at Hermione with the smallest of smiles on his face. _I hope so, he deserves it if Granger can make him happy, _Pansy thought. _Merlin! This is boring but Hermie looks cute hmmm maybe I should think of a better name for hermione then hermie _thought Draco while Hermione could help but be engrossed with the lesson. 

Suddenly the bell rang out signaling the end of the lesson. Everyone raced to the door while Draco waited for Hermione to finish putting her books away. " What do you have now," Draco questioned. 

"care of magical creatures, same as you, ya moron," hermione said joking around. 

"hahahahahahahaha" Pansy was laughing her head off at how stupid Draco was when he was around hermione. she noticed it throughout the lesson and Blaise kept asking her what was up with draco. 

"oh yeah. here i`ll walk with you then _hermie_," said Draco emphasising the hermie. 

_what`s this, pet names?_ thought Pansy startled by how quickly the relationship between draco and hermione was growing. 

*************************************************************************************************** Outside hagrid`s hut Draco was talking animatedly with hermione about arithmancy which just happened to be their favourite subject.Harry saw the exchange between draco and hermione and he was mad. he stormed up to them and snatched hermione away from draco with a firm grip on her arm. "what the hell do you think you`re doing mione?" Harry questioned angrily. 

"we were just talking" Hermione said just as furious as harry however their reasons differed. 

"WHAT!? we don`t talk to vermon like the ferret?" Harry raged on. 

"you mightn`t but I do he`s my friend and I want you to show him some respect which I am sure he will return," hermione said in her no-nonsense voice. 

"fine but i`m not gunna stand here and take this from you" harry said over his shoulder while walking back to a group of gryffindor guys. 

"am I really you`re friend" draco said quietly almost afraid of the answer. 

_he is so cute when he`s all nervous like that_ thought hermione. _Oh my god I think I like him. no I can`t. well maybe a little bit_ Hermione thought ruefully. 

"yes silly!" Hermione said cheerfully while throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. 

_I think mum`s predictions are starting to come true, I`m falling in love with mione _thought draco wistfully. 

"good cause I want to be your friend too" thought draco. At that very moment Hagrid came out of his hut signaling the start of the lesson. Reluctantly hermione released draco from her death grip and sat down on the lush green grass next to draco and pansy who was warming up to her. 

"sorry i`m late errr.... hagrid was it," said taryn who had only just arrived looking flushed and her robes were slightly messed up. 

"had a meeting with Professer snape," she continued. 

" alrigh then well today we 're startin' a new projec' on these fluffy lil creatures. can you tell the class wh't they are 'ermione?" asked hagrid holding a soft ball of creamy fur out for the class to look at. (a.n. sorry if this isn`t how hagrid would speak) 

"that would be a snoogly bear. a small creature that resembles a cat however they have the power to detect the emotions of their owner`s." said Hermione smug that she knew what this newly discovered animal was. 

"very good 'ermione. now I want you to pair up and get a snoogly bear. you 'ill be lookin after these snooglers for about a month and I want you to report what colours it showed, when they showed and if you could detect a pattern in the colours. and for the advance students who wan' extra credit 'rite a list o' the colours and their matchin' emotions" said hagrid. 

Hermione immediantly went with draco who went to get them a snoogly bear. "what should we call it," said draco when he returned. 

"ummmmm considering it`s a girl maybe we could call her Ophelia," said Hermione thoughtfully. 

" nice name but how do we know it`s a girl," pondered draco. 

"simple she has a choclate nose and the boys have a cream nose," 

"oh" 

Just then the bell rang out signaling the end of class. 

" oh my I have to go I have a tutoring session with faith" said hermione rushing off to the library. 

" ok well i`ll meet you in the commonroom then when you finish" 

"sure thing" 

"and tell fai fai I said hi oy why don`t you bring her over when you`re done" 

"ok d bye" 

"bye" 

*************************************************************************************************** 

Well that one more chappie down. 

as I have said a billion times before I do not own harry potter or any thing in the story bar the plot faith and the snoogly bear (gotta love accounting eh taryn?) I would like to thank andrea for her constantly telling me to hurry up with my chapters and taryn for her help and contribution who yes is in the story as a slytherin and may play a significant part in the story I don`t know yet . and the biggest thank you to all of my reviewers who without you I don`t think I could be bothered continuing. Keep reviewing I want as much feedback as possible. 

until next time on enemies make the best lovers. 


	5. realisation

Chapter 5- The beginning? 

Thank -you to all my reviewers. Keep them coming! I have exams right now so it`ll be a while til I up-load so don`t worry. 

******************************************************************************** 

A couple of weeks later Hermione was walking down the corridor to her common room when she remembered that she was supposed to be tutoring Faith. She turned on her heel and sprinted towards the library only to run into something warm and fuzzy (A.N. aren`t I predictable?). 

Hermione felt a heavy weight onto over her and looked up into the silver-gray orbs that were Draco`s eyes and muttered, " Oh my god! I am so sorry." 

"that`s ok. where were you going in such a hurry? Did you set our common room on fire?" said Draco jokingly as he helped Hermione to her feet. 

"Oh! I only just remembered that I had a tutorial with Fai Fai." 

" ok. Tell her I said hi and i`llsee her tonight." 

"Will do Drakie Poo." Said Hermione with a mischievous glint in her eye, knowing that Draco will get angry. 

But draco just smiled and said, "ok well I`ll see you later then?" 

"all right but don`t forget to feed our snoogler." 

"I won`t" 

And with that said Hermione and Draco went their separate ways. 

******************************************************************************** 

As Hermione was walking back from tutoring Faith, she started to think about Draco._ He`s so different around Fai Fai. It`s like he`s a totally different person all happy and warm and open and friendly. I could go on forever describing he`s good qualities. Oh he looks so cute whenever he`s with Ophelia, all cuddly and sweet._ Hermione smiled as she thought about Draco and the snoogly bear. _He`s so different in or common room._

By this stage she had reached the portrait hole where the picture Draco was giving the picture Hermione small chaste kisses under a sprawling willow tree while watching the sun sink behind some rolling green hills. Hermione smiled at how sweet they looked together, _I hope we get together, _she thought as the portrait swung open. 

As Hermione gazed around around the room she saw draco sitting on the floor tickling the snoogly bear`s yellow tummy._ god I think I love him! oh and yellow means the snoogler`s happy,_ thought Hermione ever the academic with a small smile from her realisation. 

At Hermione`s realisation Draco looked up and saw her smiling down softly at him and he realised, _I love her. I love every single part of her with every fibre of my being. But should I make my move? no better not. not until i`m sure she feels the same way about me._

_****************************************************************************** _

Sorry it`s such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be heaps longer. And Faith will make a re-appearence. Please R&R I want heaps of feed back from you guys and I also want to know who and or how Draco and Hermione will get together and maybe if something will break them up and they get back together or should everything be peachy for them. 


	6. chap 6

Chapter Six 

The tension in the head commonroom was thick and neither Hermione nor draco dared talk to the other for fear that their true feelings would be revealed. Hermione could be found simply walking around in a daze or studying furiously. Whereas Draco was only seen sporadically. However this arrangement suited them fine if it meant the other was oblivious to their feeelings. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sometime after her realisation Hermione had another tutorial with Faith, these sessions pained her because she was reminded of Draco whenever she looked at Faith. _If only he would like me back! _Hermione thought desperately on a clear, chilly November morning whilst observing Faith complete her potions task before having Mione check it. 

"What`s up Mione" questioined Faith whose eyes held concern and care for the older girl. 

"Oh its nothing" Hermione replied with a wave of her hand. 

"No tell me. I might be able to help" 

" mmmmmmmmm i`m not sure you`ll be able to," Hermione replied not wanting to divulge her problem to Faith because of it`s nature. 

"Try me" Said Faith anxious for the chance to help her friend. 

"oh alright" said Moone finally caving in to Faith`s incessant questioning. " Well. there`s this guy that I really like but ....." 

"But..." interupted Faith. 

"stop interupting me will you. But he used to be a prat to me and my friends then we got to be fairly close friends..... However no he just avoids me and stays......." Hermione finished realizing she practically told Faith who she was talking about. 

With a smirk that only could have belonged to a Malfoy, Fatih realized that Hermione was suffering from the same dilemma that Draco had been moping over. And she was so glad that the two liked each other that she was startled when she heard Hermione ask what she should do about her problem. 

" well maybe you could get someone to scope out his feelings for you or something," 

"Oh My God Fai! That`s brilliant! could you do it for me?" 

" I suppose I could if you told me who this wonder boy is" Faith replied knowing full well who Hermione was talking about. 

" It`s mmdmrammco," 

" what I didn`t get that through the mumbling" Faith said in a teasing tone of voice. 

" It`s Draco ok draco" 

" Oh what has that Prat done this time" 

" nothing his just been avoiding me for a bit" 

"ok well I`d better get going and i`ll talk to D ok?" 

"ok see ya" 

"Bye" called Faith over her shoulder as she hurried to Gryffindor Tower. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

" Well what brings you to the slytherin commonroom," asked Pansy. 

"oh I was just looking for D" Said Faith glancing around the room. 

"oh his up with Blaiserz(an. blaise). I`ll go get him if you want?" 

"Ok. Thanks" 

"you can come up to if you want"Pansy said as she slowly walked up the stairs. 

" sooo how have you been lately?" Faith asked. 

"Oh. nothing much. But D`s been worrying me lately. All he`s been doing lately in mope and tail blaiserz." 

"I was going to ask him about that. why do you think it is?" 

" I don`t know it could be the prophecy but I don`t think he could fall in love with hermione this quickly. Do you?" 

" I think it`s possible but I don`t know. I hope so." 

" so do I fai so do I" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shortly after Blaise and Pansy excused themselves from the dormroom, Faith hounded Draco for the answers she and Hermione were desperate for. "why the hell are you so mopey D? And why the hell are you here? And not in your own coomonroom? And what the heck is up with you and mione?" demanded Faith a little breathless. 

"Fuck Faith! One bloody question at a god damn time ok?" 

"Fine. why the hell are you here?" asked Faith through clenched teeth. 

"errr to visit Blaiserz?" Draco answered nervous that Faith has discovered his secret. 

"riigghht. well then why are you so mopey all the time you look so devo (a.n depressed) all the time?" 

"Newts are coming in about 6 months." _god I sound lame Fai is never gunna believe this bullshit_ thought Draco. 

"Then why aren`t you in your commonroom anymore?" 

"yeah I am" 

"hardly ever" 

"says who?" 

"mione and whenever I come to visit you you`re never there" 

"you`ve been talking about me to mione?" 

"yes. she`s worried about you" 

"she is?" 

"err yeah! god you`re stupid.just tell me one thing and tell bullshit me this time." 

"fine. Shoot" 

"Do you like Hermione? As more then a friend." 

"errr" 

" God Draco you are so obvious I can`t believe she didn`t notice!" 

" yeah ok I do but what am I gunna do about it. She`s probably majorly, totally, butt-crazy in love with the boy-who-lived-to ruin-my-life or the pov weasel" 

" Close enough but no" 

"huh then who?" 

"oh I don`t know I certain boy whose a bit of a prat and I believe his initials were D M" 

"Derrick maluchi! The hufflepuff faggot!" 

"Or Draco Malfoy.You stupid bonehead." exclaimed Faith after hitting him in the bak of his head. 

"really?" 

"really really. Anyway I had better go. cya D" 

"yeah Cya" 

Just as she was about to step out of the slytherin coomonroom a blonde streak run in giggling madly. The petite blonde`s lipgloss was smudged and her hair was dishevelled and she had a goofy grin on her face. Faith couldn`t help but yell out, "oi! Taryn! where`ve you been?" 

" just in a meeting with Snape" taryn replied nervously before walking back to her dorm room. 

_what has that girl gotten herself into now? And what the hell is D gunna do now that he knows? He better not be a bomnehead like he usually is,_ thought Faith as she walked back to the gryffindor commonroom. 


	7. chap 7

OMG I am so sorry that this has been taking so long it`s just that i`m in my final year at school and it`s just been really crazy lately. I`d just like to thank HPFanatics311 for making me realise someone actually wants to read this so HPFanatics311 this one`s for you! 

******************************************************************************** As Draco walked back to his commonroom he couldn`t help but think about what Faith had said, could she really like me? But i`ve been such a prat to her? I have to make it up to her! With that thought Draco turned on his heel and hurried over to the enterence hall so he could go to Hogsmeade. 

Hmmm I wonder if Fai`s spoken to D yet? maybe I should go to hogsmeade and try to forget this mess for an hour or so, thought hermione as she walked out of the commonroom intending to forget Draco in Hogsmeade amongst the villagers and the quaint little stores that bustled with people of a colourful and vast background. 

******************************************************************************** Draco slowly walked through the tiny villege of hogsmeade peering into little shop windows every so often thinking about how he could make up with Hermione for being a prat to her for the past 4 years. Suddenly something cought his eye in one of the smallest stores Draco had ever seen in his life. From the outside it looked shabby and dirty with a tiny sign hanging overhead declaring it to be - Yasmine`s Mystical Jewellery Shoppe. Despite turning his nose up at the shop`s appearence Draco walked through the door determined to find out more about the glittering jewel in the window. 

"May I help you?" asked a young woman. 

Hmm this Yasmine chick`s ugly oh well. "yes. I was wondering about that bangle in the window," asked Draco 

"Ahhh. Trying to impress a certain young lady hmmm?" Asked yasmine 

"something like that. Could I possible see it?" snapped Draco getting impatient with Yasmine`s supposed prying. 

"oh right. sure." said yasmine the bubbliness lost from her voice. Dejectedly she walked to the window cabinet and pulled out tha bangle it looked like it was made of glass but there was something shimmering through the middle. 

God this chick gets devo quickly but that is so perfect for hermie, Draco smiled when he thought about his name for hermione even though she hated it. 

"here you are sir," yasmine muttered interrupting Draco`s thoughts, "It`s made of crystal and that shimmery powder inside it is fairy dust it`s said to glow when you feel extreme happiness and go dull when you suffer extreme sadness. it costs 300 Gallons." 

Draco raised an eyebrow at the price, sure i`m rich but come on what if fai lied and hermie doesn`t like me then what? Yasmine saw his reation to the price and reminded him that Fairy dust was very expensive."hmmm All right then I`ll take it. Could you wrap it as well?"said draco. 

"sure thing" said yasmine as she went out to the back room. 

A few moments later Draco was out the door yelling see ya over his shoulder. He then proceeded back to his commonroom with Hermione`s present tucked safely in his robe pocket. 


	8. chap 8

Enemies Make The Greatest Lovers 

Chapter 8 

Hermione was walking slowly to the Great Hall for dinner that evening and she couldn`t help thinking about what her feelings for Draco may mean and the effect they may have on their relationship._ I just hope he likes me as much as I like him! That`s silly Granger why on earth would he like you when he could have any girl he wants like Parvati or Hannah_ Hermione argued to herself. However her thoughts left her when she stepped into the Great Hall to find that enchanted snow was softly falling from the ceiling but when it landed on you it wasn`t cold to touch and Hagrid had already hauled in the traditional 12 towering christmas trees each decorated with enchanted baubles and decorations. Harry was standing at the Gryffindor Table yelling over the usual noise and general chaos of the great hall at mealtimes to yell, "oi `Ermione i saved you a seat!" As she rushed over to where he was standing she felt someone staring at her but as she gazed around the room she noticed that everyone around the room was preoccupied with their own problems to bother noticing her so she just continued over to where Harry and Ginny where sitting waiting for her. She and Ginny were now on more friendly terms as Ginny had stopped mourning for her brother as she recently discovered he had more devious plans then merely killing Harry, Mione and her father Aurther Weasley. As they chatted quietly amoungst themselves they noticed that Dumbledore must have had an anouncment to make as he was standing before his chair in the middle of the teachers table so they turned their attention to him and waited with him as the rest of the school slowly fell silent waiting to hear what the headmaster had to say. " As much as I hate to deprive you all of the House elves delicous meals I have a very exciting announcment to make in a matter of a few days we will be holding a Christmas ball. Now i know you ladies love to have everything organized for such events however i have set aside friday`s class to have a hogsmeade day where you may all purchase a dress and boys a suit as it shall have a muggle dress code. And may I please see Draco and Hermione when they have finished their dinner?" 

Draco ate hurriedly as he wanted to see the headmaster to get the meeting out of the way cause he still had Snape`s three foot long potions report to do which while it wasn`t to be graded because it wasn`t for class he always liked to give Snape his best effort. When he was finished Draco briskly said goodbye to Blaise and Pansy and rose and walked to Dumbledore`s office where the headmaster retired only a few minutes earlier. When Hermione saw Draco leave she made a move to follow him and hurried to catch up. falling in step with Draco she asked, " What do you think the meeting`s about?" 

"No idea maybe Dumbledore expects us to plan a ball in two days" Draco jokingly replied. However he couldn`t help but wonder what crazy ole Dumblydore had planned for the pair skinny dip as a bonding activity for the two head students perhaps hey that wouldn`t be all that crazy in fact that would be his best plan yet Draco thought humourously. He couldn`t ponder the possiblity any further as they had reached the gargoyle statue and in unison Draco and Hermione had muttered,"Fizzing Whizzbees" and step on the first step as the Gargoyle rose in a spiral taking the two to dumbledore as they both wondered what crazy idea would they have to execute for their wonderfully aging headmaster. As the walked through the door to his office they knew they were in for Dumbledore`s craziest plan yet as his eyes had never twinkled quite like they were at that very moment nor had he ever looked so sane which anyone who knew Dumbledore knew that that was never a good sign so they sat dejectedly in the chairs in front of his desk and waited for the insanity to begin! 

"I`ve asked you here merely to tell you that you shall be attending the ball together and opening the ball before you either asked or where asked by other members of the student body"Said Dumbledore slowly expecting there to be protests from the two however when none came he continued," I will also need you`re help with a few finer details but esstentially the ball has been planned." 

"Of course professor myself and Draco would be more then happy to help in anyway we can," Said Hermione ever ready to help Dumbledore and be the best Headgirl Hogwarts had seen since the days on Rowena Ravenclaw`s Daughter attended the academy. 

"What kind of help where you after professor," asked Draco growing more and more restless as time crawled by. 

" I was merely wondering weather you wished for either a dj, The Weird Witches or a Singer i believe is called Justin Timberlake who while being a wizard is quite popular amoungst muggles." Said Dumbledore looking expectantly at the two teens in front of him. 

"ohhhh! Justin definetely"said Hermione excitedly As JT was her favourite male performer. 

"Sure," Said Draco who couldn`t see what was so special about his cousin because when Draco was younger he remembered how Justin`s parents had to place all these glamour charms on Justin cause he was a very unattractive child who never seemed to grow out of the 'awkward' stage. 

" I also wanted to know if you could suggest some way of decorating the Great Hall," Asked Dumbledore. 

" How about something simliar to the Yule Ball with the wood nymphs and Fairies," Draco suggested hurriedly. 

"No we need something new how about some of Fred and George Weasley`s fireworks at the end. And as Draco Said the Wood Nymphs and Fairies but perhaps something else hmmmm perhaps enchanting muggle party decorations for the muggleborns such as balloons that continually change colour and some wizard bonbons," said Hermione after thinking for a minute or so. 

"What a lovely idea Miss Granger that sounds delightful," enthused Dumbledore"That is all you may proceed to your dormentories." 

Even Draco had to admit it was a great idea and sounded enchanting but even so he couldn`t wait to leave so he practically ran out of Dumbledore`s office and tore through the halls of Hogwarts back to the portrait where the illustration of himself and Hermione where already asleep and were curled up in each others arms, so he gave himself a poke so the illustration of him wake up but was careful not to wake the small drawing of Hermione. He quietly whispered the password erised which Hermione changed earlier that week, he quietly tiptoed into the living room and gently shut the portrait but slowly reopened it to allow hermione entery but placed his finger against his lips warning her to be quiet as he closed the portrait once more. All the while Hermione was giggling Madly because Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince without a care in the world had told her to be quiet so two portraits could sleep peacefully.After shutting the Portrait Draco moved directly to his room intending on completing his Potions Report for Snape However on the way he fingered the clear beautiful braclet he had bought for Hermione and thought to himself the ball I`ll give it to her at the ball and confess all of my feelings! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

AN Exciting stuff don`t worry heaps of conflict lies ahead i just gotta decide what the conflict will be. But PLEASE PLEASE review i really really want your feedback coz i don`t know what you want to read unless you REVIEW so please do it even if it`s one word or one hundred words i don `t care i just want opinions and what kind of direction you want this to go in. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW did i forget anything oh yeah please don`t forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. the ball

Enemies Make the Greatest Lovers 

Chapter 9 

****************** 

It was the night of the Christmas Ball and Hermione enlisted Pansy to help each other get ready. In the weeks leading up to the ball Her and Pansy grew to have a relatively close friendship much to Harry's displeasure but he was rather busy himself with Ginny Weasley. So that night Pansy and Faith who insisted on coming to arrived at the head common room dragging Blaise with them to keep Draco company. As the they stood by the portrait with various dress bags and makeup cases they giggled at how the portrait draco was presenting the miniature Hermione with flowers he clearly picked from the landscape they've been sketched in. They then muttered the password that Mione had told them and walked. Blaise immediately flopped down on the couch besides Draco who was enthralled by the football game occurring on ESPN(AN me not own duh!) and yelled out, "Go Cowboys, work it defense!" He was clearly watching a match where the Dallas cowboys were losing shamefully to the San Francisco 49ers. Pansy and Faith rolled there eyes and walked up the stairs to Hermione`s room. 

Hermione was already showered and was sitting on her bed waiting for their arrival. "You know practically every girl in Hogwarts is gunna be jealous cause you're going with Draco," Said Pansy laughing at how envious some of the other girls will be. 

Hermione shrugged indifferently, "Draco`s going with me and well That's not my fault or his," she said will thinking that she wished they were going together because he wanted to go with her. 

" Well let's get gorgeous ladies," Said Faith trying to get Herman to smile. 

A few hours later the girls were ready and one by one they descended the stairs with Faith going first. Faith was going to a Christmas party for the younger years with Dakota a slytherin first year who was Faith's best friend but he still had to suffer the third degree from Draco. Faith walked down the stairs slowly trying to adjust to her shoes they where strappy stilettos and she was a little self conscious about her dress a black mini dress with sliver weave through the material that caught the light and close link sliver chain for straps. Dakota was speechless but Draco simply said," Oh Fai Mum would be so proud, you look beautiful and if this dude her touches you inappropriately just tell me and i`ll make his life HELL," laughing at the last statement Faith knew Draco was just joking but Dakota was still nervous never the less. 

Next to descend the stair case was Pansy who was wearing a simple lavender gown that clung to her curves and made her look older then she was. "wow," was all Blaise could say clearly rendered speechless. 

"yeah Blaiserz is right Panz you look great," Draco said to his best friend," quite the change from when we had to go to that ball as kids and you're dress ripped from you're shoes" 

Pansy laughed at the memory," Yeah well if I remember right you ended up spilling pumpkin juice all over you suit. Anyways if I look great wait till you see mione!" 

As if that was her cue Hermione walked slowly down the stairs. Draco couldn't help but think she was an angel in her dress, it had a white tulle skirt that floated softly behind her and the top was tight fitting and made of white satin with small pearls sown into the fabric in an intricate design and she had somehow managed to find white satin kitten heels. Draco seemed to have lost his voice for Blaise spoke first," Wow Mione you look great" 

"yeah" Draco managed to croak in agreement. Hermione giggled softly at Draco`s undignified answer and walked over to him and linked her arm with his and lead him, Pansy and Blaise to the great hall. 

It seemed as if they were the last couples to arrive so they hurried to a small table for four at the back of the Great Hall and sat down waiting for Dumbledore to speak," Welcome Students, Welcome to Hogwarts` Christmas Ball I hope you have a lovely evening and now may I introduce the performer for the evening Justin Timberlake" 

As soon as he announced JT`s name many of the girls went wild. All of them went wild when he walked onto the small stage area and said," Can I ask the Head students Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to the Dance floor for the opening Dance as I Perform a cover of the Famous muggle song Aerosmith`s I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing." 

Draco slowly led Hermione onto the dance area with a spotlight following their every step. When Justin started singing the opening lines Draco and Hermione started to gentle sway in time to the music with Draco Holding Hermione close to him and her head gentle resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed whispering the words. As the song finished the couple slowly, reluctantly pulled apart as the entire school body applauded except for to people who were hidden in the shadows glaring at the two and plotting waiting for their time to strike. 

Hermione and Draco danced the rest of the evening but half way through the evening both were slightly breathless and Draco knew that now was the time to do it as he patted his breast pocket double checking the small red box was there. "Hermione did you want to go for a walk through the gardens with me?" Draco asked with the slightest tremor in his voice showing his nerves. 

"sure, lead the way," said hermione not noticing Draco`s nerves and looped her arm through his and allowing him to lead her through Hogwarts gardens. They walked through the courtyard and away from the couples who clearly didn't want an audience, to a small rose garden with a bench. The roses had a small group of fairies in the bushes providing a soft light that dappled through the foliage. " Oh my it's so beautiful here Draco," said hermione in awe of the small garden's beauty. 

"Not as beautiful as you hermione," replied Draco simply. 

"huh," was all hermione could manage to say. 

" ummm you had better sit down Hermione I have a lot to say, erm no actually I think this explains everything," said Draco giving Hermione the red box from his pocket. As Hermione opened the box she felt so confused but her confusion was replaced with surprise in the box lay the bracelet. 

" It has fairy dust floating in it and when you feel a powerful emotion it glows," Draco explained as Hermione studied it. There was a gasp of surprise when she found that engraved on the inside surface were the words- I Love You Hermione. She looked up and saw Draco looking at his shoes clearly embarrassed and waiting for her to say something. 

So Hermione stood up before draco and placed her hand on his cheek and raised his face so she could look in his stormy gray eyes and saw all the love he felt for her. She slowly inched her face closer to his her eyes fluttered close and she kissed him softly and he gently kissed back. When the broke apart Draco asked the question he dreaded to ask, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"yes I love you so much Draco I just could never tell you because I didn't want to ruin anything," said hermione, "but we better get back case the get worried about us and the closing dance is coming up." 

Draco and Hermione re-entered the hall hand in hand just as Justin Timberlake announced," Can we ask the head students back down to the dance floor for the closing dance to my cover of Van Morrison`s Have I told you lately that I love you" 

Draco and Hermione now an official couple twirled and swayed to the soft melodic tune now content because they have each other but each thinking about the school's reaction because although the house no longer have a deep set rivalry never before has a slytherin and a griffyndor dated despite the friendships they have recently made. 

********************** 

Thanks PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reveiw and if you have any ideas for a conflict between the couple please and that to you're review. Flames welcome any form of feedback wanted!!!!! 


	10. some reactions

Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer: Duh I own nothing! Pretty damn obvious hey?!  
  
Draco surprisingly enough woke up before Hermione giving him time to think. I don't think I could ever hide this thing we have but what if ... the slytherins may take it badly and what about potty and the weasel. No mustn't think like that (shudder) Harry and Ron may take it badly. After arguing with himself for a half hour Draco decided to go up and discuss his plan with Hermione so he walked up her staircase and crept stealthily into her room.  
  
He saw her lying in bed fast asleep with the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Grinning like the cat that caught the canary he slid in beside her and wrapped his strong sinewy arms around her tiny waist and nuzzled his face into her neck inhaling her sweet scent. Hermione murmured contentedly in her sleep and subconsciously snuggled deeper into Draco`s arms. They were both asleep soon after.  
  
About an hour later Hermione fluttered awake and felt a warm heat encircling her. Glancing down she saw a pair of arms turning around within their confines she faced Draco smiling at his handsome face. Blonde lashes creating half moon crescents against his cheeks eyelids fluttering softly as her stirred, he smiled when he saw Hermione. "I came in to talk to you but I got a bit distracted then fell asleep,'' explained Draco. "What did you want to talk about," questioned Hermione sleepily. "You don't have a problem with this," Exclaimed Draco. "It's a nice way to wake up actually," Hermione said giggling. "Is that so Miss Granger," Draco retorted cocking an eyebrow imitating Snape while tightening his grip on her. Hermione kissed him squarely on the lips and told him fiercely, "if you ever talk like Snape again you will never be kissed by me again!" Draco smiled and said once again like Snape, "Stop being an insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger," and kissed her passionately Hermione tried to say something but gave in to passion and deepened the kiss. After they broke away Draco whispered softly in her ear, "I love you so much." Hermione smiled crazily and whispered softly, "I love you the most!" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about baby. I want to make our relationship open I don't want to hide what we have," whispered Draco. "So do I," smiled Hermione, "I, Hermione Granger, love the sexiest most gorgeous guy in all of England, Draco Malfoy," yelled Hermione at the top of her lungs so the sound vibrated off the walls. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Finally you guys get together! Woohoo," Screamed Faith bouncing into the room then onto the bed landing squarely next to Hermione facing the couple. "You cool with this Fai because you know how important you're to me," Said Draco. "To us," corrected Hermione, "you're like a sister to me Faith." "Marriage? So soon," laughed Draco. "Shut-up you prat," laughed Hermione. "Well just so you guys know I am beyond happy for you guys and I know mum will be too," Faith said sincerely, "oh and Balizers and Pans are coming up like super duper soon to see ya!"  
  
"Thanks Faith," said Draco, "Hermione do you wish to join me and visit Malfoy Manor," "Sure, I can't wait to meet your mum," exclaimed Hermione. "Well I had better go D, Mione. And you guys better change, company's coming," said Faith with a suggestive wink.  
  
After she walked out the portrait hole Draco and Hermione lazed around in bed for a few more minutes until Hermione said in a forceful no-nonsense tone, "she's right Draco it wouldn't look good to Blaise and Pansy if we stumble out of my room half dressed." "True but can I just lie here for a few more minutes," begged Draco with puppy eyes. Hermione laughed into his face and retorted, "Fine, but I'm getting dressed. I sure as hell don't want Blaise and Pansy to see my in my underwear" and with that said she peeled back the covers and laugh when she saw Draco`s boxers funny novelty one's with the caption- Mr Dick likes a tug under a cartoon with a man in the bathtub playing with a tug boat. "You think they're funny do you," said Draco amused, "well I never imagined you to be the type to wear underwear with cartoon characters on them." Sure enough Hermione was wearing a Winnie the Pooh bra and Panties set. Hermione poked her tongue out at him and rolled out of bed over to her closet and pulling on her favourite jeans and a soft cashmere jumper of Draco`s which he had lent her a week ago. "Ok you've had enough of a lie in now march you're cute little butt into your room and get dressed Blaise and Pansy will be here and second now," said Hermione. "Fine," pouted Draco pausing on his way out to gently brush his lips against hers.  
  
A couple of moments later Draco was on the couch with Hermione on his lap and her legs resting on the other couch cushions when suddenly the portrait opened and Blaise and Pansy walked in and exclaimed in unison, "Oh my god it's true! We're so happy for you guys." "Thanks guys your opinions mean a lot to us we weren't sure whether to go public with this but we don't want to hide it," Hermione said. "That's ok but why did you guys think to hide it," questioned Pansy. "Slytherin reactions mostly as well as Harry and Ronald," explained Draco. "The Slytherins should be fine they really don't care about anyone at the moment especially since this third year started dating a girl from HufflePuff," reassured Blaise. "We better go Blaise. Sorry to come and go so quickly but we took to long getting here and are supposed to be going to the Zambini`s Townhouse,'' Explained Pansy. "No that's fine we were thinking of going over to the manor for the rest of the week end hopefully when we get back Faith will have spread it around all over Hogwarts with her big mouth," laughed Draco, "less work for us!" "Alright then see you guys on Monday and don't do anything we wouldn't," exclaimed Blaise mischievously.  
  
Once Blaise and Pansy were out of their common room Hermione got up as did Draco who pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear huskily, "pack an overnight bag sweetie so we can floo over to the manor," "Isn't it a bit short notice for your mum I mean the guest bedroom mightn't be made up?" "Baby it will be and you can stay in my room heaven knows it's big enough" "But your mum! Surely she'll frown upon it" "Nah she's heard all about Hermione Granger and she trusts me not to do that kinda stuff" "Draco Malfoy, alleged sex god not up to any funny business" "Alleged and besides if you want to wait I'll wait along side with you" "Oh Draco" Hermione said before giving him a swift kiss and dragging him up to her room to help her decide what to bring.  
  
************************************************************************ Another chapter down I don't know when the next one will be but it will be as soon as I possibly can. And I'll have more incentive if you give my lots of reviews! 


	11. at the manor

Not even an hour later Draco and Hermione where standing in front of the fireplace ready to floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to get the fireplace connected to the floo network. "Go on Mione, mum will love you promise. Actually I think she already does," Draco said in an all knowing voice which made Hermione suspicious however she knew Draco will tell her when he's ready.  
  
"Alright here goes. Malfoy Manor," Hermione exclaimed just before she disappeared in a puff of bright green smoke. Draco quickly followed. Just after Hermione reappeared in a fireplace at the manor Draco appeared also and called out to his mother.  
  
Not even five minutes later Narcissa appeared in what appeared to be the living room exclaiming, "Oh my aren't you a beauty," whilst hugging Mione and winking at Draco. "Mum stop trying to suffocate my girlfriend and at least pretend you're happy to see me," said Draco laughing softly. "oh Draco you know I'm happy to see you but Mione`s a special guest in our home" said Narcissa, "why don't you two go up to Draco`s room and get settled in. hmm" "sure mum, c'mon Mione now stay close I don't want you to get lost alright," said Draco before the pair wandered off to Draco`s room.  
  
Draco`s room was much like his room at Hogwarts except the color scheme was Green and silver. "How very Slytherin of you," Hermione teased as they entered the room which was a lot bigger then their rooms at Hogwarts however Mione thought not to comment on his wealth but did tell Draco that his house was gorgeous. "Let's go swimming," said Draco not wanting to stay inside all day. "Sure," exclaimed Hermione, "but I didn't bring swimmers" "Are you a witch or what transfigure a pair silly,'' teased Draco "I don't know any clothing spells," whispered Hermione. Draco laughed at Hermione's statement but gave her a big cuddle and whispered, "I'll transfigure a pair for you, love"  
  
Soon Draco and Hermione where at the pool which looked more like a small tropical oasis with lush greenery and even a small sandy beach all with the assistance of magic of course but Mione was still very impressed however she wasn't impressed with the bikini or as she called them a couple of scraps of material Draco transfigured for her so she had an overlarge beach towel firmly wrapped around her and refused to drop the towel. "C'mon Mione. What happened to my sexy, beautiful, smart, thoughtful, confident and occasionally irritatingly nice girlfriend who I love more then anything in the world?" asked Draco trying to reassure her she wasn't as she said a sex object but a woman and one he loved. "I look like an over glorified sex object Draco," Hermione retaliated. "No you don't baby you look gorgeous and I don't care if you were wearing a potato sack" and an instant later she was. "You change me back Draco Malfoy before I hex you into..." "Oblivion? I know love I know. But if I change it back to the way you were you have to promise you'll ditch the towel and come in with me" "Fine I'll drop the towel now change me back" "I want a kiss first" Mione sighed but obliged and kissed him softly on the mouth and when she pulled away she was happy to discover she was once again wearing the tiny white bikini Draco transfigure for her and gave him a big hug and kissed him passionately as way of thank you.  
  
Moments later though Draco and Mione where laying on the sandy beach kissing passionately when Hermione realized she was ready to lose her virginity so she pulled away and whispered huskily in Draco`s ear, "tonight's the night"  
  
Later on after their make out session and a small romp in the water Draco and Mione went inside to get changed and have lunch with Narcissa. As they walked down to lunch Draco whispered to Hermione, "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you or anything! It's a big thing but I'm glad we get to experience it together," clearly he was still thinking about what she said earlier but suddenly Narcissa appeared and led the pair out to the study's terrace where they had a lovely light lunch which surprisingly Narcissa prepared herself.  
  
The couple spent the rest of the day roaming around the manor with Draco pointing out various points of interest to Hermione who just stared at everything in awe of its beauty. Draco finally led Mione to the library which after spinning around several times trying to take in the vast number of books the room held Hermione finally settled on a soft velvet covered chaise lounge and just said, "This is the most amazing room I've ever seen Draco" "I knew would like it so I want you to have it when you move in. I know this may seem sudden but I love you lot Hermione more then I think even I know and I can see this growing into the future. I want to grow old with you," after seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face Draco laughed and continued, "don't worry love this isn't a proposal I just want you to know how much I love you." "Oh Draco I love you to sometimes so much it almost hurts because it feels like you wouldn't love me that much" exclaimed Hermione. Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss wrapping one arm around her small waist and his other hand was getting lost in her curls deepening the kissing, exploring ever crevice of her mouth. However their passion was cut short when Hermione pulled away and whispered, "It's almost dinner and you're mum might start to look for us" "You're right as usual. Mum might get sus if she see us like this," chuckled Draco, who was lying on top of Hermione with her legs locked around his hips as if she was desperately trying to get as close to Draco as she possibly could. They reluctantly disentangled themselves from one another and started off towards the dining room.  
  
Sure enough Narcissa was waiting patiently at the dining room table which was set at one end for four people. "Have you got company mum" asked Draco wondering who would be joining them that evening. "I'm company now am I, D" teased Faith. "Fai what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts," asked Draco. "I got special permission to eat here tonight from Professor Dumbledore" explained Faith smiling at Hermione and Draco whose hands were intertwined and standing so close together they were touching.  
  
Narcissa smiled when she to noticed also however chose not to comment but instead said, "come on don't stand around arguing over who can be here and who should be else where and eat before the food goes cold,"  
  
Hermione gasped when she saw their meal it was all her favourites, duck alaronge (a.n rofl very bad spelling but it's a fancy duck dish with an orange type sauce) and individual soufflés in sugar cages. Narcissa told the house elves to really push the boat with this meal. "How did you know these are all my favourites," Hermione exclaimed. "Draco told me about what you like," Narcissa said as they settled down and started to eat. Hermione squeezed Draco`s hand and smiled at him in that way only people deeply in love seem to do. After dinner Faith headed back to Hogwarts and Narcissa said she had to see Pansy's mother who was distressed as to some problem that was actually quite meaning less, so together Draco and Hermione headed up the stairs and down the corridors that led to Draco`s room. As they walked through the bedroom door Draco pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her furiously as if putting every emotion he felt for her into that one kiss and as the kissed Draco shuffled them towards the bed both kicking of shoes. "Are you sure Mione, we can wait if you're not ready you know that right?" Draco whispered huskily into her ear. But Hermione just pulled him down so he was lying on top of her and kissed him.  
  
Draco gently reached around Hermione and unclasped her lacy pink bra uncovered her creamy breasts after he discarded it he gently caressed the gentle curve. The feeling of Draco`s hands caressing her body ignited a small flame within her that burned at her very core making her moan softly and arch into his touch while she clung to his shoulders. Draco kissed down her jaw line, proceeded to lick down her throat until he reached her creamy breasts. He captured her breast with the warmth of his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing her nipple making it hard then moving on to give the other breast the same treatment. Hermione moaned again. Continuing Draco trailed kisses down her body circling around her navel then slowly, torturously he made his way back up, and Hermione writhed madly beneath him. Capturing her lips once again Draco sensually explored her mouth but Hermione no longer wanted this to be slow she was so caught up in there passion she flipped them around so she was on top straddling him and gave Draco the same torture he put her through.  
  
Kissing down his hard, firm chest she slide down his body pulling down his boxers releasing his throbbing member and wrapping her mouth around its hard length Hermione teased him until Draco groaned in pleasure. However Draco didn't allow her to tease him for long for he flipped them back around and whispered in a voice filled with his need, "I need to be in you Mione. I want you so badly."  
  
Draco hooked his fingers and slowly proceeded in removing Hermione's lacy Brazilian panties (a.n cross between normal undies and a thong) and throw them to one side and looked down at Hermione and whispered into the darkness, "you are so beautiful" before he peppered her face and neck with kisses to subdue the pain as he slide his length into before slowly pumping in and out. The passion was quickly accelerating and Draco pumped harder until in perfect unison they cried out in pleasure and his seed spilled deep within her.  
  
Afterwards they lay entwined within each other's arms panting softly. "Are you all right. You're not hurt are you? I heard the first time hurts," whispered Draco softly caressing Hermione's face. "A little bit but not a lot. That was so amazing. I love you," Hermione whispered. "Yeah everyone told me the first time's crap," "Maybe it seems so perfect because we love each other." "Nothing can come between us now. Everything's perfect. But Hermione there's something that I have to tell you its important" "Ok Draco. You're not in any kind of trouble are you?" "No but... I'll start from the beginning. See my mother is a seer and at the beginning of the year she prophesied that I would fall in love with a muggleborn or more specifically you. And even though I already knew I'd fall in love with you I did not because of the prophesy but because you are an amazing person. So don't for one second think this all happened because of it. But the prophesy stated that the first union of Draco Malfoy, me, and the Muggleborn Hermione Granger, you, would result in a child who will mark the start of a new era the end of the Darkness forever."  
  
When Draco finished Hermione laid there in shock before propping herself up against the pillows and said, "I'm going to have a baby. You knew this would happen! Why us?" "I know you maybe confused but yes we're going to have a baby but I had no idea that I could fall in love with you so quickly but I did. And even though I knew this would happen I didn't believe it would at first but I fell in love with you. And it's happening to us because while not many people know it the Malfoy's were the first dark wizards to ever exist and through the union the willing union of a pureblood Malfoy and a muggleborn Granger and the creation of the very first halfblooded Malfoy darkness will cease because the darkness within its creator has disappeared into the light" A small oh was all Hermione could manage. "I can only hope you don't hate me now," whispered Draco softly his voice thick with pain. "I will always love you Draco Malfoy and I am so happy that I'm carrying your child...our child. Oh Draco we're going to be parents I want a baby girl," exclaimed Hermione vanquishing all Draco`s insecurities. "Sorry love but malfoy's always have boys first and maybe girls later" "well then after this little guys born we'll try for a girl then" snuggling into the covers Hermione yawned widely and curled up against Draco`s warm naked body and drifted off to sleep dreaming of her, Draco and their son doing little family things like a stroll through the park and playing with toys at the manor and going on picnics. Little did she know Draco lay beside her dreaming of their wedding and their life after Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************ A.N. One more chapter done. Hoorah! Well I just want to thank all my reviewers keep them coming no reviews then bye bye story. I particularly wish to thank xemii and gabby for reminding me that I killed off Ron. How I forget that I'll never know but Ron is definitely dead coz he is an evil character. I ask if people send in suggestions for conflict that could rock the boat for our heroes. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!! EVEN JUST AN I LIKE YOUR STORY IS FINE JUST FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
